Deafening Silence
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Kaitou Kid gets himself into a pinch and someone is nice enough to help. \\\\one-shot/ Not KaiShin!


Kaitou Kid--Kaito Kuroba-- was hanging upside down by a rope tied to his ankle, which was hung from the ceiling of the museum. The jewel was still in his hand and twinkling by the light, and he could see his hat and monocle on the ground below him.

Nakamori-keibu looked like his head was about to explode, and really Kaito could've sworn he saw smoke rising out of his red ears. His mouth was also open in an aghast expression.

For a while, Kaito simply stayed where he was, dangling from a rope with the blood rushing to his head, contemplating his current situation and thinking about how to get revenge on Hakuba for the smug smirk plastered on his face.

_Well,_ Kaito thought, _I am officially and royally screwed._

Kaito couldn't escape now; it was too late and the task force already knew it was him, had already seen his face. Somehow, even upside down, Kaito kept up his pokerface and, although not grinning madly, he had a normal, almost bored expression. Inside, of course, ideas were rushing through his head and he was screaming.

_I'm gonna get sent to jail…Aoko's gonna murder me…I'll get butt-raped while I'm dead in jail! Oh man, I do _NOT_ want my dead body used that way!! Oh, Mom will be worried…and poor Nakamori-keibu will have nothing to do, and…_

Kaito's thoughts were running all over the place thinking of consequences to getting caught. He realized that he was thinking so much because there was no sound in the colossal, heavily guarded room. He'd thought that had the fuzz ever caught and unmasked him, Nakamori-keibu would cuss and yell happily, and jump up and down and giggle…Okay, that last part was something that Kaito's own mind had conjured up and it didn't seem to fit the old man at all. Was there something wrong? Why was everyone so quiet?

Maybe it was time Kaito had a little fun, and broke the stifling silence. "Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?" His voice was steady, not like he felt, and seemed to echo around the otherwise silent room.

Nakamori-keibu blinked and finally decided to speak, now that his trance was broken. "Kuroba…Kaito? _You _are Kid?"

Hakuba, still grinning, said, "Haven't I been saying this for, well, _ever?!_" By the end he sounded slightly annoyed, but still triumphant.

"And who will be the one to tell my daughter, hm? Because it's sure as hell not gonna be me!" Nakamori-keibu bellowed.

"Now, that's more like it!" Kaito said cheerfully, pretending to ignore the fact that he was about to be captured in jail…

"Take him down from there," Nakamori-keibu instructed the task force members without taking his eyes off of Kid.

The worst thought of the night hit Kaito: he couldn't continue looking for the Pandora gem. _Shit._

The task force started swarming around him, reaching up and untying the rope that they'd caught Kaito with. It wasn't like him to give up, but he couldn't see a way out of it. There was no use fleeing, they knew who he was; and he couldn't deny it now.

_Hopefully they'll let me out earlier than usual for returning all the jewels,_ he thought before he hit the floor.

----------

"Hey!" Konosuke Jii called to the teen with short brown hair, who seemed to be looking for someone. "Kaito-bocchama! What…" He trailed off when the boy turned toward him. That…wasn't Kaito, was it? Was he disguising his hairstyle and eye color?

Then, behind him he heard Kid fans squealing and gasping. "He was caught? No way!! Did the police say who he is?"

Oh no, that can't be true…who was this boy who looked extremely like him? "Young man…" he said, stepping closer. "Could you do me a favor?"

The Kaito-look-alike looked down at him curiously. "What do you need?"

"You…if you were to put on a Kid costume, you'd look just like him. Did you know that?"

"I know that, yes," he replied thoughtfully. "But why do you ask?"

"He's in trouble; he got caught. Can you dress up like Kid and pretend to be the _real_ thief?" Jii was desperate at the moment; Kaito couldn't go to jail, especially not so young.

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"…" Long pause. Sigh, then finally, "I have no other choice but to tell you. Kid is looking for something…" He had the teen's attention and he continued to explain Kaito's situation. **(A/n--I hope everyone knows what his "situation" is, and if ya don't you can ask mee!)**

At the end of Jii's rushed explanation, the teen smiled. "Okay, I'll help you; but only because I want to have the opportunity to catch the thief myself." Jii visibly relaxed and beckoned the nameless boy to a dark alley, where he could change into a spare suit. "By the way, what is you name? I'll be sure to give Kid your name and someday he can repay you for your deed."

He smiled. "Kudou Shinichi. And I'm sure he doesn't need to repay me, as he's saved me before. I'm just looking forward to catching and unmasking him!" An excited gleam appeared in his bright eyes, and he accepted the suit. He quickly changed into it and put the monocle and hat on.

While he did, Jii mentally cursed himself. Oh, Kaito would be happy that he wouldn't be caught, but the fact that his helper was the famous detective, Kudou Shinichi…well that was something else entirely. When he noticed that Kudou was disguised as Kid, he pulled some things out of his pockets.

"Smoke bomb," Jii said, handing one to Kudou. "Sleeping gas. And that cape doesn't turn into a hang glider, because it's just a fake. But you can escape fast, I expect…meitantei."

"Of course. I don't suppose I could learn your name? You are Kid's accomplice, after all, aren't you?"

"I am." _Oh, I'm dead. _"But no, I'm sorry. My name is not to be publicly announced; I know better."

Kudou ran to the museum, through the front door (should it really have been that easy to get inside?) and threw one of his smoke bombs to the middle of the room where everyone was gathered around the real Kid, who was being handcuffed by some policemen. Shinichi didn't look at his face, because he wanted only to see it when _he _caught him.

Shinichi ran, in the confusion to where the smoke bomb had exploded. The smoke cleared and everyone gaped. Shinichi tried his best Kid-grin and acted smoothly. "Hello, men. I see you've met another imposter!"

Nakamori-keibu gaped angrily. "Im-im-im-im…IMPOSTER?!?!?"

Shinichi stifled a wince at the shatteringly loud voice. "Of course, keibu! You really think you could catch me so easily?" He hoped Kid knew that he was insulting him.

"Well, then, Kid," Hakuba said. "How do you explain that?" He pointed toward the real Kid, behind Shinichi and before Shinichi could reply, he heard a sigh.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I'm sorry for causing trouble…I just was wondering if…if I were to pretend to be Kid, he would talk to me! I'm one of your biggest fans, Kid-sama!!" There was a bit of a girly whine in his voice; he was a little bit _too _talented. On the other hand, Shinichi had to keep a laugh from coming out.

Without looking at Kid, Shinichi-Kid shook his head disappointedly and "tsk"ed. "Honestly, if I hadn't made it in time, you would have tarnished my name. But thank you for getting my jewel. I'll just take that, and give you a long talk on the roof…" Shinichi-Kid snapped and set off a smoke bomb, sprayed some sleeping gas in the faces of the closest policemen to Kid, grabbed Kid and his monocle and hat, and whispered, "Get me out of here, Kid!"

"Gladly, meitantei-san." Kid ran to the window and, while still hanging on to Shinichi, glided them away from the museum.

"How did you know it was me?" Shinichi asked when they landed on a distant rooftop.

"You looked so much like me, and your voice…Who else?" Kid held up the jewel to the full moon and sighed.

"Your accomplice told me why you steal…" Shinichi started.

Kaito, ignoring that, smiled genuinely. "Thanks for helping."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Be at your best next heist; I'll be waiting to get you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kaito asked while setting his hang glider up to fly away.

"Both!" Shinichi called after him. And if he never caught Kid, he secretly took a digital picture while his monocle was off. _I won't look for now,_ Shinichi thought to himself. _But in case his identity needs to be revealed quickly…_

_**Finnnnnn**__ =)_

_

* * *

_

**A/n--**

**Shinichi was ooc, but it was a fan fiction. And Kaito normally wouldn't be caught that easily, haha. Let's just say the rope was hidden at first. And, uh. No, I don't own it. And I didnt know what genre to put, soooo yeahh kinda random. Mmmm yeeyahh...**

**The idea came to me when I heard "Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?" Song lyrics. I just thought that that was something Kaito might say, sooo I decided to make something. Ehhh, it turned out okiee but I dunno. **

**I didnt like check it for grammar mistakes, sorry. it was just a quickiee. But since i have spell check, i believe i've got that alright =)**

**It really sucks...////Note pertaining to summary\\\\ i used to hate one-shots! but now i read them more often, and i'm even writing them **Shockkk****

**Pweasie weaasie reviewie!!**


End file.
